HarryGinny love story
by RobStPaul
Summary: This is how I think things happen after the batlle of hogwart's. Please read and coment. Sorry for my english. Hoppe you enjoy it.
1. Sad Goodbey's

When Harry, Hermione and Ron left the headmister office Harry told to is friends:

\- "you two go ahead I need a few moments alone". He sow the horry in is friends face and said: "Don't worry I just need a few moment's rest and stay alone for a while. I will be at our common room".

\- "Ok" said Ron and Hermione waved "we go to the great hall".

Harry climb the staircase to the Griffindor common room and he found that that part of the castel don't suffer severe damage. He went to the portrait and sat in a sofa near the fireplace that was unlight and soon he was asleep.

Ron and Hermione went in the great hall and go directy to the weasley's. When Ginny saw is to friends she ask with a concern face: "Where's Harry"? They told her that he was in the common room, that we want to stay alone a bite. She node with is head, but Hermione told her: "I doubt that he stay upset if a certain person apears in the common room".

Ginny smiele'd and exit the great hall and head herself to the Griffindor common room. When she arrive she found Harry asleap. She took his glaces, bring a blanket and sgnuggled the love of is life.

When Harry wake up he saw Ginny in the harmchair near him. He put is glaces and look in to the person that he loves most. – "morning sleepy beauty", said Ginny. – "Hi Ginny how long have I been sleeping"? – "Twelve hours". – "Ohh! And you have been were all this time"? – "Yes, how do you feel"? Ask Ginny. – "I feel very tired but much alive". Harry saw the worry in Ginny face and said. – "Look Ginny I nead you a apologize for all the concerning that I made you trough this last month's and especialy last night. But I want you to know that's the remember of our moments and the wope that you stay safe that make mee trough all that I've been trough. What I want to say is that I never stop thinking about you, and never stop loving you. When I was going to face Voldemort I saw you taking care of a litle girl and I want to scream that I was there, but if I do that I know that I don't have strenght to continue, so I move for. I understand if you don't but I want to stay with you again, If you want to?"

Tear's are roling trough Ginny face and she threw herself into Harry's neck and say in his ear: - "Of course I want becouse I never stop loving you." And they kiss esch other. And both try to put all their feelings for each other in that kiss.

After what seams a lifetime they interrupt the kiss and Ginny rest her head into Harry's chest. He make a hurt interject and she horried ask "what's wrong?" -"sorry Ginny it's just were the killing curse it me, hurts a bit". Her expression became of na extreme sadness and she ask:"Did he really kill you? What have you been trought this past few month's?"

Harry pulled her to him, kissed her forehed and said: "Don't horry honey. I'm here and I promisse that I will stay forever with you. And I promisse that I will tell you everithing that I've been trough in the fighting against Voldemort, but not now, ok?" She nodded in agreement.

"Were is everyone"? "Mom, dad and the other's went to the Burrow. They take Fred's body". Tear's felt from Ginny's eyes but she continue " they are making the preparations for the funeral, I stay with you, but we should go there as soon you are ready". "I don't know how I will face them, I was responsible for everyone that died. I …" Ginny with her eyes full of tears said: "Harry Potter no one blame's you. You can stop right there. We all struggled to end Voldemort tyranny. We were all aware of the risks. We all fought for a better future. Please don't blame yourself". "I'm sure that this is what everyone will say to you". Harry nodded. "Now, every student have ben sent home. Before we go Professor McGonagall want a hord with you."

They both head to the director office. The gargoyle was lying on the ground as Harry had found it before and she told them: "You can go up". They knock in the door and McGonagall told them to enter. "Harry Potter, I want to thank you. The wizarding world are in debt to you.""Thank you professor". "Now, Kingsley have been pointed Ministry of Magic and he ask me to tell you that you please stay with the Weasley's becouse some Deth eather's have escaped and soon he heve a free time he will want to talk to you. How do you want to go to the Burrow?" "We will apparate. I don't have license but I've been doing this all this time so I can apparet Ginny as well". "Very good Potter, and once more I'm very proud for beeing head of Griffindor House, and been your teacher". " Thank you professor".

They exit the headmaster office and Harry ask Ginny: "Ready? Grabe my arm". And they appareted at the Burrow.

As soon they arrive, Harry felt a tightness and anguish in the chest becouse we must face the family that he most love in the worl and whom e don't want but he think hurt. Molly come and huggued him tight and he said: "I'm so sorry Mrs. Weasley, I don't want this to happen, and I'm glady exchange my life for the Fred's one". "Harry dear, don't you heven think someting like that. We all fell Fredy's lost, but we all know that he don't want us to fell responsible and sad expecialy you. I know that it's hard and the next day's will be hard but please don't martyr yoursef." "Thank's Mrs. Weasley". "Harry how are you?" ask Arthur. And Harry give him a hug and said:" I'm sorry". "Don't be seally boy. You have nothing to apologize. He are all members of the Order and adults and beside we all know the risk's. And I know that our losses help to guarantie a better future to next generation's. Now come inside and don't felt guilty please".

The next morning found Harry , Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's in the kitchen preparing to Fred's funeral and all are remembring something funny that the twin have done in some part of their lives. And George said to all: "I know that it's dificult to hevery one but i'm certain that Fred don't hant wails and cries in is funeral, so please let's have a funeral with some music and some firework. I think that it's the best way to honor him".

At the nightfall all the Weasley's, Hermione, Harry, Fleur, Kingsley, Hagrid some members of the Order and some school friends stod ners the lake under a big oak tree and they put Fred's body to rest. Kingsley with is deep voice took the word " Dear Fred, all the wizarding world as such the muggle world are in deep debt to you. Your sacrifice as outhers allows us to have peace and hope in a better future. I will guarantie that our name will endure in the wizarding heroes. May we meet one day. Please all raise your wand's." Everione raise is wand with a shining light in the top. George make apear a beautifull firework in the ski.

Harry hugged and leaned Ginny's head and tears are rolling trough each one face. Ron's hiccup in Hermione shoulder. Hevery one made mourning on is way and they start head's to the Burrow were Mr Weasley serve a botle of firewiskey. Everione except Geroge.

The firewiskey make a conforting heat in evrryone's chest and releaved the pain a little. Kingsley aprouched Harry: "may I have a word Harry?" Harry nodded and they walk outseid. "Look Harry, first I want to thank you. I know that you have been trough a lot. Now I talk with Arthur and we agree that you should stay with the weasley's the next month's. Some Dead Heaters ascaiped and they are a treth to you." "I can take care of myself". "Yes I know but you must understand that even the worst have past the danger is head to. And I think that the weasley's will nead some friends support." "Ok". "Now I must leave, I have lots to attend, but in the meanwile I will nead to talk agin to you, ok with that?" "Yes, I think that you must be informed of my actions this last month's." "Good then, now I must go. Take care Harry" and with that he desappareted.

Harry couldent sleep and he came seat in the Burrow balconie. He was looking the stars when he heard someone aprouching, it's Ginny. She seats beside him. "Couldn't sleape". "No, you?" "Me neader". With a flick of is wand Harry conjured a blanket and put it arround Ginny's. She rest her head in Harry's chest and the two of them stay embraced looking at the sky. After a while Harry give a kiss in Ginny's forhead " tomorrow I will go to Andromeda to welp her with baby Teady and with the preparations to Remu's and Tonk's funeral. Do you wana come with me?" "Yes I think that will be great". "Now Harry do you want to sleep in the couch with me. I think mum and dad don't be mad becouse we are not in private". "How that will be wonderfull".

Between kisses and caresses both get to asleep hugged tightly together.

Harry almoust don't sleep and before everyone wake up, trying not to wake up Ginny, he get up and go to the kitchen start preparing breakfast to everyone, a small gesture but to trie to compensate the entery weasley familie.

Next morning Mrs come donstairs and emidiatly felt a good smell of toast's, coffe, pancakes. Saw Ginny stretching in the coach "Ginny dear do you sleep here? And ist's you that make the breakfast"? "Harry" she whisperef. "Mom last night I couldn't sleep and came donstairs. Harry is in the balconie couldn't sleep eather. We fall a sleep together were. Must be him." Molly entry the kitchen and are wellcomed by a honderfull breakfast. "Ohhh! Harry dear why are you here? Look at you, you look like you didn't sleep". "Don't worry Mrs. Weasley. And this is just a way to say thank you to all of you". "Ohhh dear" and Mrs weasley gave him a big hug. Meantime Ginny aprouches and Harry grabbed her by the waist and give her a passionate kiss on the mouth. Ginny blushed when she look into her mother. "Now, now I don't care that you date, but I don't want to see boldness ahead of me, she said with a smile". "Don't worry mum".

"Mrs weasley, me and Ginny today we go to Andromeda jouse to help with the preparations and to take care little Tedy." "Ok dears, please tell Andromeda that she need whelp to tell me, ok?". Mr Weasley entry in the kitchen "ohh! What a nice smell". "Courtesy of mister Potter here" tell Ginny "and guess what dad? He make all this in a muglle way" Ginny joke with him.

Harry and Ginny stood at Andromeda house and take care of Teddy the rest of day until the funeral hour. It' a simple and familiar celebration. Just the Weasley's and some friends of the family.


	2. Traumas and nightmares

Hoppe you enjoy this new chapter! Plese review, and again sorry for my english!

TRAUMA AND NIGHTMARES

  
  


The next week's life comes to a usual unfolding. Harry stay with the Weasley's, sleep on Charlie and Billy old room, while Hermione stay with Ginny.

Arthur and Percy returned into the Ministry of Magic for their job's, Charlie went to Romania, Bill and Fleur remain in Shell Cottage and George has been divided between the Burrow and the apartment he and Fred had used in the WWW jokes shop.

One afternoon Harry and Ginny went to a walk near the pound and stopped under a willow tree. Ginny sat in Harry's lap with the head resting in his chest. They talk a lot and between caresses and kisses both fell asleep embracing each other. Ginny start shaking and screaming "NO". Harry kiss her gently and muttered in her ear. "Shss! Gin it's ok. You are safe now. I'm where. Shhsss! It's ok," he said wrinkling the tears running down her face. "Do you want to talk about it?" Harry ask. After two or three minutes "I'm sorry Harry". "You don't have to apologize, especially with me". "You know last year have been very hard for me. I do not know if or you are safe. I am always concerned about my family. Things in Hogwarts have been hard. With the Carrow brother administrating the punishment's, they like to use the cruciatus curse on the student's, and those like me and Neville that faced them, and tried to protect the youngest, we receive the horst punish. And then when I see you in Hagrid's harms and he talking that you are dead, I….". Now tears are rolling by both her cheeks. Harry gently kiss her forehead, and with kisses wrinkled her tear's "It's over now. I promise that I will stay always were for you. To protect you and I will do everything in my power that you will fell always safe. You are the bravest girl I know. And fell horrible to make you been through all this in this last year." "Harry please don't. I understand and you are not responsible for all the evil that are in the world. The horst has gone. And we will overcome the trauma together." "Thank you Ginny. I love you sow much." "I love you too with all my heart." Moreover, they kissed passionately.

Next morning Kingsley stop in to have breakfast and to talk with Harry and Ron. "So how have you two been?" "Trying to get over it". "Ok. Look, Harry, Ron. The number of Auror's are problematic. I know that you two have ambitions of be Auror's, correct"? They both waved. "Good. If you want in September will start one program training for Auror's and we are trying to recruit the best's. Now if you two like I'm offering both place's in the new program." "But we don't graduate!" Ron said. "Yes but due to the recent events I and some in the ministry agree that you don't need your NETS, last year have been like a stage to you. You don't need to give a answer right now. Think about it." "Ok" they both agreed. "Harry. I need to know what's all that you all have been trough. I know that Dumbledore don't want, but now I'm ministry and some persons are pressing me". Harry waved. "Ok. I will tell you everything, and I want that the Weasley's be present and McGonagall. Beside you all must promise that what we will say stay's between us". Kingsley relies a deep breath "If that's your terms I will respect your decision. And Harry, next week some of the judgment trials will begin, and I need to ask you one more effort, because you will be call to testify". "Right".

That night the Burrow as full with Harry, Hermione all the remain Weasley's, Fleur, Kingsley and Minerva. Harry begin to tell all their efforts that lead to Voldemort defeat, starting in his last year in Hogwarts and the task that he start with Dumbledore. The most part were is talking and between is friends make some comments. They have omitted some of the most personal and most painful parts. Preferring a more generic approach, fact that did not went unnoticed by Ginny who knows the three best. When they finish there are expressions of concern, admiration but above all sadness and pride in what the effort made has achieved.

Harry felt one relife sensation but it have been very hard to remenber. Ginny held his hand all time and when they finish she had a look of concern mixed with pride give him a soft kiss in the check "you are amaizing and I'm very proud. I love you". She whispered. Kingsley said, "I have no words. I just can imagine what you have been trough. And once again personaly want in my and all the wizarding worl thank you three". Arthur opened a botle of firewiskey and they all drink and talk about what they have been trough. Minerva as about to leave when Harry ask, "professor, do you mind if tomorow me and Ginny went to Hogwarts and use the pensive in your office?" "Off course, just send me an owl the time you arrive to prepare the floo of my office. And once again I want you to know how proud I'm for being your teacher!". "Thank you professor". One by one, all go to theyr houses or upstairs to the bedrooms except the four friends. "Harry are you allright?" ask Hermione. "Yes, you?" She nodded "it's hard but feels good to share with them". "Ron"? "Ya mate, I'm ok"! "Listen, I want to tell Ginny everything, and I ask McGonagall if I can use the pensive in the hedmistress office. So tomorow I will take you there if you want?" He ask looking in Ginny's eyes. "I know that you guys don't tell everything and knowing that you want to tell me all that you have been trough, just make me love you more deepler". She put her harms around his neck and kiss him passionalaly. "Ehemm". "Ron don't be a prat," Hermione said elbowing him in the ribs. "Ok. Sorry, hey mate may I give you a word, outside?" Ginny and Hermione gave a curious look. "Ronald Weasley, don't you dare take a lecture on Harry." Ginny warned him, with a menacing look. "That's not it". "Don't worry love, I and Ron must talk about the offer to join the Auror's!" "So you will join them?" "For me I will, you know it's what I want, what I think I should and want to do. I cannot live easy knowing the danger is not over yet. And you girls will return to Hogwart's so for me it's the right thing to do". "Always so noble and selfless". Told Ginny, and once again give him a hug and kiss him. "I'm very proud of you, and you will alway's have my suport". "Thank you. I love you so much," he told her and they both hug and kiss. After a moment, she said, "I go up bed. Good night, love. Do you come Hermione?" "I will be right after you. Just say good night to this two. I won't be late". "Ok gnight". After Ginny up the stairs to her room, Ron ask "Mate you can't tell my sister that I left. She will kill me". "Sorry Ron but I promisse Ginny that there will not be secrets between us. And I will explain her everithing so I think she will thank you becouse you save my live". "Yes Ron don't worry" Hermione said with a slight squeeze on his hand. "Ok, probably you guys are right. So are sure about the Auror business?" "Yes mate it's what I want to do. But don't fell obligated to accept becouse of me." "I will think about it". "Right I live you alone. Good night you two" and winked at both friends. "Gnight Harry".

Hernione stay close to Ron but with a concern look on his face. "What's wrong Hermione? You look horried!" "I'm thinking about my parents. Next weeks I must go to Australia try to find them and try to reverse the obliviete charm that I put on them." "You will be fine. You are brilliant and if you want I will be at your side." "Are you serious? That will meant a lote to me." "Of course I'm serious. You are my world and I want to help you with this". "Oh Ron. I love you so much". In addition, she put her harm's around his neck and kiss him fearcely. "Tomorow I will start the preparations"!

They both stay in the couch snoging before go to bed.

Next morning after breakfast Harry send an owl to professor McGonagall and at the time schedual he and Ginny floo to the hedmistress office in Hogwart's. "Hello. Good to see you both. I live you alone". "Thanks professor" they both replied. "Gin, are you ready?" "Yes Harry". "Have you ever use a pensive?" "No". "So, a pensive is an object were you could revisit old memories, your's or other's memories. In this case, you will loke in my memories, you will see things as I have seen and fell. I will be at your side and guide you. Ok?" "Ok Harry. I'm ready". "I will pull the memories from my head with my wand, place them in the pensive and then you must put your head inside the pensive. You will fell like you are falling, and I will be right after you." Harry leaned the wand against his temple and pulled a silver thread, which he held with the wand and placed it on the pensive. "Ready? After you". Ginny nodded and dived her face in the liquid. She landed in Hogwarts near the lake, in her and Harry favorite spot. Harry landed beside her and they held hands. She saw the two of them snoging and felt the apiness that Harry are feling in that moment. Then the scene change and Harry is in Dumbledore office were he told him that he could go along with him to find the horcrux. The memorie change again and Ginny saw Harry running to pick is invisible cloak and tell Ron and Hermione to drink the felix felices potion and give also the potion to her and is friends. She reviewed Dumbledore's dead and all the sadness that this event brought to her boyfriend.

The unwinding of the memory was passing until the moment when he told her that they could not continue together, and she feeled the conflict he was feeling, have to but do not want to leave her and the sadness that he feeled at that moment. Tears streamed down her face and he gently squeezed her hand. She saw him every night looking into the point with her name in the marauders map and the nead that he feel abaut her safety. The memorie continue until the moment he almoust die twice in Godric Hollow and the moment he dive in the forest pound trying to pick the Griffindor sword and the destruction of the horcrux that fallow. The capture, Hermione's torture, the escape from the Malfoy's manor, Doby's dead all reach into her and she knealt beside Harry. He put one harm in her shoulder and they proced to the preparation to assault Gringot's and the amaizing escape in the back of the dragon. The moment that they return to Hogwart's and the moments that followed are the worst to see. Harry colecting the memories of a dying Snape, he in this same pensive seeing them that one of the man that he most hated after all was one of the bravest and loonely person he ever met. However, when she saw him, heding to the dark forest under the invisible cloak and saw her. The need that he felt to scream to her that he was there, what he felt when he see his family and that his last thought's before facing dead at Voldemort hand, are about her, the feeling of her lips in his mouth, how he love her, she knelt down crying and sobbing intensely.

Harry gentely grab her by the waist and tell her, "It's time to go".

When they bouth exit the pensive Ginny hug him hard and stay crying some minutes on his chest, Harry said nothing, knowing that she needed that time. When she recover she said "how could you stand all this and still be the extraordinary human being that you are? I love you so much Harry". "It's all becouse of you Ginny. It has you that give me strenght to move for and the hope that you could get a bether future. Now I know that we will have a better future together". "I love the way the word we sound's" she replied. "Ron that big prat, he abandoned you. When I put my hands on him". "Gin, please, listen to me. It is the effect of the horcrux. It have affected most Ron than Hermione and me. Please do not blame him. Beside if he hadn't go away probably I was dead". This event encrease deeper in their hearts the love that they felt for each other. In addition, that reflected on both faces the moment they return to the Burrow. Molly and Arthur noted that and they stay with the feeling that nothing in this world will be able to separate this two.

June came with very sunny and pleasant days. Maybe because of the remembering or because the criminal trials that will be start next Monday Harry start having nightmares. On the night before the first trial that he must attend, one of those nightmares found Harry on his bedroom perspiring deeply and murmuring loudly until he let out a loud cry "No, not Ginny please". Mrs Weasley, Arthur, Ron, and Hermione run to Harry's room wands in hand. But Ginny was the first to came and she was gently beside him, rubbing his forehead and murmuring words of comfort. "it's hover my love, it was just a bad dream. I'm here, I'm safe and so are you". After everyone be secure that Harry is ok, all return to their rooms except Ginny that stay beside Harry watching and comforting him.

It was nine o'clock when Mr. Wesley went to the Ministry of Magic accompanied by Harry. They took the lifts to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. There Harry attend the criminal trial of Thorfinn Rowle. Thorfinn has accused of being a death eater, Assaulted people within Hogwarts on Dumbledore's dead . Attacked Harry, Ron and Hermione in Tottenham Court Road, with Antonin Dolohov. Participated at the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry give his testify confirming that we has been in the astronomy tower and inside Hogwarts the night Dumbledore died. That he tried to kill him, Hermione and Ron, and participated at the Battle of Hogwarts. In the end the Wizengamot sentenced him to a 20-year sentence in azkaban, to the destruction of his wand and to the seizure of his assets in favor of the St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

Harry past the rest of the day helping Ginny and Mrs Wesley doing the chores at the Burrow. At night all the family gathered to dinner, Bill and Fleur came around as also Percy and George. They discuss Thorfin's trial and pass a nice evening talking and making fun of each other's. That night Harry has again plagued with a horrible nightmare. This situation led Ginny to make a serious resolution.

The following day when Arthur came home after job, Hermione stay with her parents, Harry is helping Ron take care of the garden, Ginny are helping her mother preparing dinner. "Mum, Dad I need to talk booth of you!" "What is it dear?" ask Mrs. Weasley with a concern look. The three sat at the kitchen table. "I'm worried with Harry. You've noticed that his nightmares are getting horst". "Yes, dear, I and your dad are also concerned". "You know that I love Harry, and that he loves me too?" "Yes we do, nowadays it's hard not to notice" said her dad and she and Molly giggled. "But, in less than two month's I will return Hogwarts to finish my studies, and Harry will begin his Auror trainee, and we will be we will have to separate again. I know this time is different but I'm afraid it will affect Harry's emotional recovery. I want to help you as much as possible to overcome the trauma and these nightmares, during the time we have until I return to Hogwarts. She paused for a moment to consider the best way to continue. Look what I want to ask you to do is let me sleep with Harry, so that I can be with him and comfort him when these nightmares come" she said hastily. "Besides, I'm about to come of age, and you know Harry, he would be unable to make me suffer".

"Ginny dear, I don't think wise" her mother said, but Arthur that stay focused and quieted listening his daughter cut his wife word "Molly dear! I know you think that Ginny will be always our little daughter, but last year's events turn her and the boys in young adults long before us. Harry have done so much for this family, myself consider him as if he's one of my children's, and I know that he is unable to hurt our little girl. Furthermore, the fact that she is asking us for permission only shows how mature she is enough. Beside after Ginny tell The news to Harry, I will have with him a father to son talk!" "Ohhh Arthur!" said an emotional Mrs Weasley. "Ok dear you have our authorization. But, I want you to promise me that you'll be careful and that when you think about taking the next step, talk to me." "Thank you" said Ginny hugging both her parents. "I love you mum and you dad"! "I think that Ron and Hermione will be glad to. Sure you will do the talk to Ron to, dad?" "Oh my god. This kid's will kill me from the heart!" Arthur said smiling.

Ginny go to the orchard running to find Harry to tell him. Later that night, after she told him, after a good talk with Arthur, after the confirmation to Mrs Weasley that he will be unable to hurt and make Ginny suffer and after a strong hug of thanks, they head themselves to Ginny's room. "Thank you this Ginny, you are brilliant, amazing, and I'm the luckiest guy in the world for having you as my girlfriend" he said hugging and kissing her passionately "Pleased that you liked, now how about stop with the chatting and continue to better things" She said start to taking is sweat off.

Later that night when Ginny is asleep with her head on his chest e think to himself that the suffering they both went through recently, is gradually starting to disappear and the hope of a happy future, led him to fall asleep with a smile on his lips!


End file.
